The Ring Back Tone (“RBT”) tagging service provides a subscriber of a mobile service provider (e.g., Verizon Wireless™) with means to discover the service and easily purchase RBT by leveraging the existing RBTs. When a customer places a call to another customer with the RBT tagging service feature enabled, a system generated Short Message Service (“SMS”) purchase offer message will be sent to the caller's handset with the information about the RBT that the caller heard. The information about the RBT may include the song title and the artist's name and the RBT numeric identification code.
For example, the SMS message may include “you just heard ‘Kid Rock/All Summer Long’ Ring Back Tone. Reply with ‘54632341’ to purchase or with ‘opt out’ to opt out of the RBT notification messages.” In this scenario, if the customer wishes to purchase that RBT, the customer has to reply with the code mentioned in the SMS. Alternatively, the customer may respond back with the artist's name and song title to purchase the RBT. In either case, to purchase the RBT, the customer has to (i) recall the numeric identification code or artist name and song title for identifying the RBT and (ii) type in the numeric identification code or artist name and song title with the risk of inaccurate keypad typing entry. Therefore, this approach may result in unsuccessful RBT purchases and poor customer experience.
Hence there is a need for a method that makes the process of purchasing RBTs easier for the customer by enabling the customer to purchase RBTs without having to enter the RBT numeric identification code or the artist name and the song title.